Charmed Atlamillia
by Skycrest
Summary: The Atla are an alien race that search other worlds and dimensions for a place to call home, so what happens when they choose the charmed world? they have to face its evil future and its ruler Lord Wyatt. will be slash and Chris centered. slight crossover of Dragonfable's Atleans.


Charmed Atlamillia

a hooded figure stood in the empty park, next it was a strange young man. the young man had dark purple skin, on top of his head were two long horns that seemed more at place on a dragon then a boy. under him were a pair of talond hoolves that hoverd above the ground. the horned boy saluted the hooded figure with pride.

"greatings great Atlamillia, why have you summoned me to the human realm?" the figure removed the hood to reavel a woman who's aperance mached the boy's, yet she had only one broken horn. the woman sighed at the boy with anoyence.

"can the formalitys Sky. i called you here because Earth was picked to be a new possible home for the Atla. the Empress wants me to scout the world." the woman slashed at the air with a long claw makeing a tear in existance, then pulled out a large red sword about the same size as the woman. she brandished the sword and pointed it at the boy.

"i want you to help me with the information." the boy smiled at the woman and hoverd to her side, he tuched the large sword and laughed.

"i can do that but i dont think Sangwa will be necisary here." he ran his clawed finger down the red blade with a deep facination. the woman pulled the blade away from the curious boy with a glare.

"and why would my deer Sangwa not be necicery?" the boy chuckled at the woman and dicended to her side.

"becuase," he bent forword and haved his hands makeing a figure of the planet out of purple energy. "the only speacies on this realm that could prove a threat are the magical comunity." the globe shortened and became flat showing a diagram of a city with a crude human figure.

"magic users are natualy week, i supose the blade will be over kill." the woman laughed as she watched the boy give a small glare while forming a figure of a human with wings.

"the magical comunity concists of the humans and the whitelighters, the humans live on the realm we are in right now while," he formed a cloud above the city and placed the winged human on top. "the whitelighters live above in a realm of there own. the humans are concidered neutral while the whitelighters are concicerd good." the woman sighed stabing the ground with the large blade.

"so i guess there is not a real treat here and i wont have to fight." the boy shook his head.

"there is another type of creatue on the world that will be a problem." the boy erased the other images and formed a human with horns and a spaded tail serounded by a dark fire. "these creatures are known as demons and are fulled with melevalent magic that the most powerful of them is called the scource of all evil. they reside in a realm of there own known as the underworld but they have the power to rise into this realm."

"so will i get to fight or not?" the boy shruged.

"the whitelighters protect the humans who fight the demons who fight the whitelighters. its the nature of this world, other then the strugle the world itself will be a perfect place for the Atla. we just need to pick a side." the woamn thought for a moment.

"...the last time i chose what side to pick, a war broke out that almost ended all of the Atla." the boy gave her a sad look and nodded.

"i heard about that, i'am a reborn from that battle." the woman turned shocked by his statement.

"your a reborn!" the boy pulled his hood up and nodded, his ilussions faded and he sat on the ground. the woman dropped her blade and rushed the boy lifting him by his caller. she gritted her teath with tears in her eyes, he just looked at her with pitty. "i know every soul that died that night, what names do you remember!" the boy sighed and closed his eyes in thought.

"Elexi, Narru, and Vexus. i am the reborn of these three Atla." the woman grimenced at the name Vexus and dropped the boy who just floated until he was siting on the ground. "you knew Vexus dont you?" the woman turned away unable to look him in the eye.

"he was my battle brother..." she moved the cloak she wore and lifted a pendent to her eyes. "we were always together, fighting side by side..." she held the pendent to her heart and wiped the tears from her eyes. "i will not make a wrong choice this time!" the boy stood and smiled.

"the Empress chose you for a resion, you will choose the right path." the woman shook her head and faced the boy with a look of resolve.

"no, you will chose the path we take." the boy jumpped back in shock.

"are you crazy!? i was just reborn form sevral Atlans! i may be a good Cryptic but i'm still to young for something this important..." he looked down and kicked a pebble into the distance. "the only resion i was picked by the other Cryptics was because they think i'm strong... but..." the woman turned him to face him, her ruby red eyes shined and sparked with furry.

"you are born from the three most powerful of the Atlamillia!" his eyes went wide at the statemnt, his heart beated strongly in his chest. "Narru was the most powerful Acendent, Elexi was the strongest and most skilled Riftwalker, and Vexus!..." she turned her head wipeing her tears and placed her hands on his shoulders. "he was the most clever and wise of the Cryptics, he drove me nuts with his smart remarcs but he always knew what to do when things got bad." she poked his chest with a smile on her face. "all of there wisdon, strangth, and power reside in you! i cant imagine any Atlen who could do this better then you can." the boys eyes shined with pride and he soared into the sky then saluted the woman with risolve.

"on the Empress herself, i will chose the right path, or my name is not Sky!" she smiled ear to ear and saluted the boy right back. Sky dicended to the ground and waved his hands making three small figures of his choices, he pointed at the human figure and nodded. "we will side with the humans! from what i gatherd from all the past records, the humans are more of a neutral group so we wont need to worry about a fight with them. besides we are occupying the humans realm not the whitelighter's or demons realm." Sky looked to the woman for a confermation, she just nodded so he continued. "we just need to speek with the humans leaders and then send the ok to the Empress. the humans leaders are known as the United Nations which risieds in a place called New York City." the woman stood and raised her sword.

"then that is where we will go," she rose her sword and slashed at the air makeing a rip in space. she turned to Sky and mostioned for him to follow her. "lets go, your uset to Riftwalking right?" Sky chuckled.

"of corse! i was a Riftwalker remember?" he jumpped though the tear and the woman followed. unknown to them a figure in a dark cloak walked into the open looking at where the two Atlan's once stood. the figure laughed and waved his hand though the air summoning a large mirror. within the mirror was a young man with brown hair and piercing green eyes, he looked at the figure who was smileing like a cat who just got a mouce.

"what did you find from the margical disturbance Malic?" the figure Malic chuckled at the boy.

"your not going to believe this Chris, Aliens!"

'''''''''''''''' well this is the first page of Charmed Atlamillia. i hope you like it and if you do i'll keep writing. sorry for any spelling mistakes and thanks for reading.'''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
